Histoire(s) d'amour(s)
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Vous voyez, il se trouve que par quelque chose de tout à fait naturel, vous êtes 2 personnes face-à-face et vous ressentez plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre. Vous savez ce qui se passe dans ce genre de cas ?
1. Intro

**Bonjour à tous, mes amis, je suis MrJacketBarths, comme l'indique mon profil et déjà, premier changement pour mes travaux : à partir de maintenant, à chaque fois que je vais lancer un nouveau truc, je posterai un grand message d'introduction qui vaudra pour tout ce que vous allez voir.**

 **Parce que je me suis rendu compte que mes salutations, mes au-revoir et mes incitations à chaque chapitre à consulter mon Twitter et autres trucs, ben… ça faisait trop YouTube. Et on est sur FanFiction, pas sur YouTube. Donc, j'arrête et je fais ce genre de messages (pour mes travaux postés avant, je continue).**

 **Et donc, en gros, qu'est-ce que vous allez voir ? Ben, des pairings. Tout plein de pairings. Ensuite, vous allez voir de l'amour. Et du sexe, aussi. Car le plus souvent, l'un amène forcément l'autre, c'est un peu logique, vous me direz. Ou pas, je sais pas.**

 **Je ne m'impose aucune restriction sur les univers et je ne prendrai que ce qui m'inspire. Donc, attendez-vous à lire des histoires… parfois bien WTF-esques.**

 **D'avance, si vous êtes une âme sensible, un enfant pas préparé ou un homophobe, je vous recommande de vous barrer tout de suite, car c'est Rating M et qu'il y aura des** _ **yaoi**_ **. Vous ne faites pas partie de ces 3 catégories de personnes ? Ben, c'est bon, vous pouvez rester.**

 **Si vous voulez me laisser des reviews, ce sera avec un grand plaisir que je les lirai et y répondrai en début d'histoire (bien que j'en reçois quasiment pas, vu que je suis relativement inconnu) mais soyez indulgents avec moi : si je crée ce nouveau « réservoir » à histoires, c'est pour expérimenter un truc que je fais rarement. Donc, s'il vous plaît, ne me lynchez pas si quelque chose vous a déplu.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec tous ceux qui vont apparaître dans les différentes histoires. Vous verrez, c'est des gens très sympas. Parfois pas très nets dans leur tête mais sympas.**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. The Fountain x Mathieu Sommet

**Et salut à toutes et à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths !**

 **Oui, je vais profiter de ces vacances pour alimenter les projets étant dans le congélateur depuis trop longtemps ! A commencer par « Histoire(s) d'amour(s) »**

 **Bon, ce ne sera donc pas ce yaoi basé sur « Unknown Movies » que j'aurais dû terminer il y a bien longtemps mais… une autre histoire dont vous allez connaître tout de suite les personnages !**

 **Enjoy !**

Il est 22 heures, la France s'endort, les enfants sages sont au lit, les parents aussi, les lumières sont éteintes, les volets sont fermés, bref, tout est calme…

Mais vous vous doutez probablement que c'est absolument pas ça qui va être intéressant, donc allons vers un petit appartement nantais d'où s'échappait de fortes lumières et de la musique. Et il y avait une bonne raison à ça.

Mathieu Sommet venait de sortir son ultime vidéo, clôturant plusieurs années de service sur YouTube et pour fêter ça, il avait invité plein d'amis. Et s'il y avait bien des gens qui venaient honorer de leur présence les fêtes de vidéastes et si vous connaissez bien ma « plume », vous savez parfaitement que ce sont 5 bonhommes d'un certain groupe simiesque qui se fait passer pour virtuel.

Il était donc 22 heures et, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, tout le monde était encore éveillé, dansait en remuant la tête sur de la musique rock et les cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool atteignaient un volume si conséquent que si c'étaient des entités vivantes, les invités auraient été inculpés pour crime contre l'humanité. Et parmi les invités passablement alcoolisés, il y avait The Fountain.

The Fountain qui, pour le coup, avait quitté son habituel kigurumi de panda pour revêtir des habits civils plus passe-partout et qui avait déjà consommé pas mal de bière, suffisamment pour ne pas s'évanouir comme un con sur le sol mais assez pour être désinhibé et ne plus tenir droit. Et, accessoirement, assez pour provoquer en lui une grosse envie d'aller tout recracher aux toilettes, ce qu'il partit faire.

Enfin, quand il entra dans les toilettes, il se rendit très vite compte qu'il n'allait pas être seul, vu que Mathieu se trouvait allongé par terre dans les toilettes, quelques perles de vomi au coin de la bouche. Instantanément, le chanteur se mit à rigoler devant cette vision à la fois cocasse et presque attendrissante.

« Hé ben, Mat' ! Ca te déprime tant que ça, la fin de SLG ? »

Immédiatement, l'analyste de vidéos se tourna vers son ami, la mine légèrement hagarde.

« Ah ça… n… non, je déprime… pas du touuuuut ! Au contr're, ça va me faire du… me faire du… être cool de redevenir un p'tit mec parmi tant d'autres. »

« J'imagine ! Surtout après les pseudo-dissidents qui viennent chercher la merde et la scène de Panda News charcutée… »

« M'en… m'en parle plus ! M'ont tous… tous saoulé, ces connards ! Enfin, boooon… de toute façon, gars, 'peut rien faire contre eux, paskeuuuu… »

« Parce que… quoi ? »

Soudainement, Mathieu se releva, l'air indigné.

« PASKE Y'A PLUS DE GAUCHE ! Paske si Hollande avait fait quelque chose et que les prog… les prog… les gens bien avaient été soutenus, on aurait pas… toute cette… MEEEEEERDE ! »

 _Ca y est, il s'énerve encore, il va sûrement mourir d'un inf… d'un inf… meeeerde, ça s'appelle comment déjà, ce truc ?_ , pensa le chanteur à lunettes, s'asseyant par terre auprès du Nantais d'adoption.

« Ben, au moins, tu seras plus jamais emmerdé. Du tout. Et ça, je crois que ça s'arr… »

Il fut coupé net dans sa phrase. Le vidéaste venait de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Heuuuuu… mec, tu fais quoi ? »

A cette question, l'humeur du présentateur de SLG devint plus guillerette.

« Ben… je sais pas… ça m'est venu comme ça… et j'avoue que ça me reste dans la tête, là, maintenant… »

Instantanément, le faux schizophrène revint à la charge et redéposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Fountain. Puis encore une fois. Et encore une autre. Plus bas à chaque fois, tandis que le chanteur commençait à rigoler un peu béatement, à cause des chatouilles que lui procuraient les petits baisers que Mathieu lui faisait dans le cou.

« Maaat'… Mathieuuuuu… arrête un peu, tu me chatouilles. Mééééé… Mat', tu veux bien te calmeeeer ? »

Evidemment, vous pensez bien que le ton de voix de Fountain ne voulait pas exactement dire ça. Et, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu bourré, le vidéaste le comprit aisément. Il recommença donc ses bisous tout en enroulant son ami dans ses bras, dans une étreinte à la fois serpentine et étonnement douce. Et le câliné se remit à rire, suivi par son ami. Des rires un peu enfantins, un peu stupides, mais que l'un trouvait assez mignon chez l'autre.

Et plus le chanteur faisait semblant de se débattre, plus le vidéaste le serrait dans ses bras pour lui bisouter le cou et même encore plus bas, vu que Mathieu était en train de relever le t-shirt de Fountain pour l'embrasser dans le dos.

Jusqu'à ce que la fausse résistance un peu comique du bisouté aille un tout petit peu trop loin et que les deux amis furent entraînés et se retrouvèrent allongés, Mathieu se retrouvant presque à califourchon sur le chanteur. Et là, pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus de rires, plus de fausses supplications, les deux s'observant comme s'ils allaient se dire : _on fait quoi, maintenant, vu qu'on en est là ?_

Et en un instant, ce fut Fountain qui prit les devants et colla doucement ses lèvres contre celles de l'analyste de vidéos, sa langue demandant l'autorisation de venir explorer la cavité buccale de l'autre. Autorisation étant rapidement accordée, Mathieu fourrant également sa langue dans la bouche du chanteur à lunettes et mettant ses mains sous le vêtement de ce dernier pour lui caresser doucement le ventre. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais c'était sans conteste le plus tendre, le plus doux de tous les instants.

Puis, Mathieu rompit le baiser.

« Attends… et si quelqu'un nous surprenait ? »

« M'en fiche, lui répondit Fountain. »

« Juste… allons au moins autre part. Surtout que là, c'est pas confortable… »

Et sans que le présentateur de SLG ne puisse continuer sa phrase, le membre de Gorillaz se releva, le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusque dans une des chambres. Tout en prenant soin, une fois arrivé, de fermer la porte.

Et voilà pourquoi la seule chose qu'on pourra décrire, c'est les longs gémissements gutturaux qui se feront fugacement entendre dans l'étage…

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Bon, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que ça vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, alors… laissez une review, ça me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. Noodle x Cyborg Noodle

**Salut à tous, les copains, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Et voici (enfin, j'ai envie de dire) un nouveau chapitre pour « Histoire(s) d'amour(s) » (même si là, je le sortirai aussi en tant qu'OS solo) sur… non, vous allez le savoir dans quelques lignes et ce sera écrit dans le titre et le résumé, ce serait ridicule de vous le dire tout de suite !**

 **Donc, enjoy à vous !**

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

Cyborg Noodle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son lit, trempée de sueur. Pendant 2 minutes, ses nerfs furent complètement en pelote avant que l'androïde n'arrive à respirer et à, petit à petit, se calmer. Et elle serra les dents. C'était ENCORE arrivé. Elle avait refait ce cauchemar.

Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait ni même pourquoi elle le faisait à chaque nuit et même à chaque fois qu'elle s'allongeait pour pioncer en espérant rattraper toutes ses nuits gâchées. Elle savait juste que depuis 1 mois, elle ne pouvait plus dormir en paix car il était toujours là pour l'effrayer au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était toujours le même scénario : elle s'engouffrait dans un genre de portail spatio-temporel pour accomplir une mission ou un truc dans le genre, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Les premières secondes, c'était tranquille, elle était dans ce portail et marchait vers cet objectif inconnu. Mais sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle comprenait ce qui pouvait se passer de dangereux pour elle, c'était toujours trop tard. Sa mémoire commençait à lui faire faux bond pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse se souvenir d'un truc. Plusieurs fois. Et puis, toute sa mémoire commençait à disparaître. Peu à peu. Elle oubliait ses années d'indépendance. Ses années de travail avec Gorillaz. Les circonstances de sa création. Le moment où elle a découvert le monde. Le nom de Murdoc. Son identité à elle. Et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'en rappeler, elle ne pouvait plus. Ce qui la stressait et la tourmentait toujours plus.

Et puis, après que tout dans son cerveau soit parti, c'était son corps qui commençait à se déchirer dans tous les sens du terme. Ses habits. Ses cheveux. Sa peau. Et même le métal et les composants dont elle était constituée. Et ne restait au final qu'un robot, nu, aux parties de corps brutalement arrachées, avec des lambeaux de peau humaine qui pendouillaient, et qui tentait désespérément d'appeler à l'aide, mais sa voix mourait peu à peu et personne ne l'entendait. Elle se réveillait toujours en hurlant et cela finissait par influer sur son moral, la rendant nerveuse et à fleur de peau, même pour des raisons à la con.

 _C'était bien la peine de prendre une piaule…_

Cyborg soupira et se rallongea sur son lit. Sur son réveil, il était inscrit « 7:00 ». Elle allait devoir se lever. _Super_ , pensa-t-elle, _j'ai pas envie de me rendormir._ Après 2 minutes à fixer son réveil, le robot se décida à sortir de son lit tout en observant les gouttes de sueur qui s'étaient écrasées dessus. Et en pestant, car elle allait encore devoir le laver alors que ça ne faisait que 2 jours qu'il était à nouveau propre. Elle partit vers la cuisine et sortit un sachet de graines de café et du lait pour se faire son café du matin. Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Lincolnshire et sûrement qu'il allait faire beau, les rayons du soleil semblant déjà extrêmement lumineux. Pour la première fois de sa journée, ça lui donna le sourire. Elle sentait que ça allait être une belle journée, pour sûr !

Son café prêt, elle le but en un instant et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. C'était toujours le moment où elle se mettait à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus semblable à une esclave de Murdoc, elle avait pris des congés et avait emménagé dans une petite maison dans cette charmante ville qu'était Lincolnshire. Et chaque journée, elle en profitait pour toujours faire énormément d'activités. Elle voulait savoir comment les humains se distrayaient, ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées. Histoire de profiter un peu de la vie, selon ses termes. Par chance, y'avait pas beaucoup de paparazzis et de journalistes qui venaient la voir – Jamie Hewlett et Damon Albarn avaient bien géré leur coup pour qu'elle reste discrète. Ce qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et ce qui était légal.

Et donc, à cet instant, Cyborg, à poil et les cheveux en bataille, assise sur son canapé, réfléchissait sur qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Après 5 minutes, elle avait trouvé. Elle se leva et alla prendre son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Puis elle attendit 30 secondes jusqu'à entendre la voix légèrement cassée de Noodle lui adresser un « Allô ? » empli de fatigue.

« Noods ? Je te dérange pas ? »

« Hmm… non. C'est pas comme si tu venais de me réveiller, abrutie. »

L'androïde rigola légèrement. Depuis le temps qu'elle et la vraie Noodle se connaissaient, elles pouvaient s'envoyer des insultes juste parce qu'elles voulaient faire les idiotes.

« Bon, excuse-moi, reprit le robot. En fait, je suis réveillée depuis 10 minutes et j'ai vu qu'il faisait beau. T'as quelque chose à faire ? »

« Non. Même si je sens bien que je vais en avoir un dans 2 secondes. »

« Ça te dirait de venir passer la journée avec moi ? »

« Ben… rappelle-moi déjà où tu es. »

« A Lincolnshire. Chez moi, tu te souviens ? »

Noodle sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Puis sembla avoir un flash où la mémoire sembla lui revenir.

« Aaaaah ouais, ouais, ouais ! Je me rappelle. Bon, je trouve la force de quitter mon lit démoniaque et j'arrive. »

Et elle raccrocha. Cyborg se mit à rire face au comique de la situation elle qui était super en forme et énergique, tandis que Noodle, elle, était crevée et parlait avec une voix qui trahissait sa grande fatigue. Mais elle avait accepté et c'était cool, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles s'étaient pas vues et le clone cybernétique de la guitariste était vraiment impatient de revoir son amie/mère de substitution et encore, pas vraiment… Bon, maintenant, fallait prendre un petit déjeuner et se trouver des fringues.

 _Pas grave_ , pensa-t-elle, _j'aurai qu'à prendre le premier t-shirt et le premier jean qui me passera sous le nez !_

Noodle raccrocha. L'énergie de son double robotique l'étonnait. C'était bien la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui n'était pas crevée et un peu de mauvaise humeur quand elle se réveillait tôt ou plutôt, quand on la réveillait tôt ! A 7:15, quand même ! Maiiiiiis… c'était Cyborg. Et étonnamment, rien que sa proposition, ça valait bien la peine de bouger son cul et de se lever. Surtout qu'elles ne se voyaient pas beaucoup et ça lui manquait un peu…

 _Ouais, un peu. Non, un peu beaucoup, quand même… putain, on s'en branle, bouge-toi, sors de ce pieu et va manger un truc au lieu de rester comme ça, feignasse ! Et coiffe-toi un peu. Et fais-lui plaisir, ne choisis pas tes fringues les yeux fermés…_

Et elle sortit de son lit. Très. Très. Très. Lentement.

 _Plus tard_

Il était 11:00 et Cyborg avait réussi à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait chez elle, ce qui la satisfaisait grandement. Elle avait pris son petit-déj, s'était habillée, avait lavé son lit pour le débarrasser de toute sa transpiration indésirable, avait un peu épousseté, rangé… tout était bon pour recevoir son invitée. Ah non, elle avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait faire à manger !

 _Bon, c'est pas grave_ , se souvint-elle, _y'a la pizzeria pas loin, on y mangera, ils font des bons trucs !_

Et voilà un truc de réglé ! Soudainement, son portable se mit à sonner.

Envoyé par Noodle, à 11:04 :

 **Cy', je poireaute devant chez toi depuis 25 minutes. Sais-tu ce qu'est une sonnette ? ^^**

Envoyé par Cyborg Noodle, à 11:05 :

 **Ah zut, pas entendu. Je corrige mon ouïe de merde et je t'ouvre.**

Et tout de suite, l'androïde traversa les pièces de sa maison et alla ouvrir à son amie. Et se trouva un peu ridicule avec son t-shirt Oasis (cadeau de Maître Murdoc) et son jean légèrement troué alors que devant elle, Noodle était vêtue d'un pull rose foncé, d'une mini-jupe noire laissant une partie de ses jambes à découvert, de bottes également noires et d'un petit gilet aux motifs léopard.

 _Hmm… elle est vraiment jolie, aujourd'hui, dis donc_ , pensa Cyborg. _Bon, elle est toujours jolie mais… attends, à quoi je pense ? Ouais, bon, ta gueule, Cyborg._

« Euuuuh… salut, parvint-elle à dire, un peu gênée d'avoir eu un blanc et d'avoir laissé son amie poireauter. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. »

« Nan mais ça va, il fait 20°, t'inquiète !, lâcha-elle en souriant.

« Oh. Ben, cool. »

Leur absence de discussion ne put leur éviter un fou rire.

« Bon. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, questionna la guitariste.

« Il est presque 12:00 et je connais une super pizzeria pas loin. On peut aller y manger, ça te dit ? »

« Nickel. »

Et le sourire aux lèvres, elles s'y rendirent. Et une fois leurs pizzas achetées et des places confortables prises, elles purent commencer à vraiment discuter. Cyborg demanda évidemment des nouvelles de ses camarades et put se taper de gros fous rires en entendant les anecdotes complètement nawak de son amie. Notamment quand Graham Coxon et Noel Gallagher, qui étaient assez furax d'avoir été kidnappés par Murdoc pour faire de la musique, avaient poursuivi le bassiste dans tout le studio, armés d'extincteurs, que l'Anglais verdâtre s'était caché et que Damon avait dévoilé sa cachette à ses deux potes…

Quand les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pizzeria, il était 14:45. Noodle proposa d'aller se promener dans le petit square pas loin, ce que son double cybernétique accepta avec joie. Elles pourraient continuer à parler de tout en plein air, ça allait être sympa, déjà que cette journée avait très bien commencé… Une fois arrivées au square, elles s'asseyèrent sur un banc et continuèrent à papoter. D'habitude, elles parlaient déjà beaucoup mais là, elles ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, ce qui surprenait même les deux intéressées ! Mais bon, c'était pas plus mal…

 _Plus tard_

Il était 17:24. Noodle et Cyborg Noodle s'étaient tapés une bonne trentaine de fous rires, facile ! Bon, faut dire, c'était facile, elles savaient se faire rigoler mutuellement avec rien. Mais faut dire qu'avec Gorillaz, chacun qui y collaborait où qui était même membre du groupe avait toute une source d'histoires inépuisable à raconter à ses petits-enfants. Et puis bon, c'était deux amies qui ne s'étaient pas vues depuis… depuis quand, déjà ? Oh, elles s'en foutaient, elles se marraient juste avec leurs histoires !

Et puis, une goutte. Puis deux gouttes. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Au bout de 2 minutes, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, sous les yeux tout à fait surpris des deux guitaristes. Cela contraria un peu Cyborg.

« Et merde, la pluie… y'a des moments où je déteste ce temps. »

« Moi, j'aime bien la pluie, ça me rafraîchit. »

« Parce que tu la bois ? Ou alors, tu te douches avec ? »

Immédiatement, la vision de Noodle se douchant sous la pluie fit repartir les deux dans un fou rire.

 _On est vraiment connes quand on s'y met, quand même_ , pensa l'androïde. Avant de sursauter. Elle se retourna vers son amie, qui avait toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu m'as arrosée ? »

« Parce que j'avais envie. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Cyborg souria à son tour. Et balança de l'eau sur Noodle.

« OK, lâcha cette dernière d'un ton volontairement outré à l'exagération, si tu me cherches, Cy', tu vas vite me trouver. »

Et elles se mirent à s'asperger d'eau en se marrant vraiment franchement. Comme quoi il suffisait de rien pour se marrer. D'ailleurs, si on ne savait pas que ces deux-là faisaient de la musique, elles seraient passées pour des personnes tout à fait normales !

Ce fut le bruit du tonnerre qui les fit se stopper dans leur jeu. Immédiatement, elles se regardèrent.

« On rentre chez moi ?, proposa Cyborg.

« On rentre. »

Et la vraie Noodle prit la main de son amie avant de partir vers la maison de cette dernière. Quand elles furent ne serait-ce que dans l'entrée, elles poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement, bien que leurs vêtements furent complètement trempés.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, lâcha le robot, mais je vais prendre un bain. Donc, tu sais où me trouver… »

Et sur ce, la version cybernétique de Noodle partit vers la salle de bain tandis que la vraie s'asseya sur le canapé pour se détendre et admira les murs de la maison. 10 minutes plus tard, elle décida de partir vers la salle de bain car elle se demandait le genre de bains que son amie prenait pour y rester autant de temps. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de difficultés à trouver, vu que la porte était ouverte et qu'une immense chaleur se dégageait sous la forme d'un nuage de fumée.

Elle y trouva Cyborg, allongée dans sa baignoire, ses longs bras pendant d'un côté et de l'autre de cette dernière et ses fringues roulées en boule dans un coin. Et Noodle se prit à penser qu'à ce moment-là, son double avait un petit quelque chose qui la rendait plutôt séduisante.

 _Non, pas plutôt séduisante. Un peu beaucoup sexy, je dirais… attends, quoi ?_

« Tu peux fermer la porte, s'il te plaît ? »

La guitariste revint instantanément sur Terre et ferma la porte avant de venir s'asseoir en tailleur près de la baignoire. D'habitude, pour elle, c'est un genre d'activité (si on peut dire ça) qui est plutôt chiant et généralement, elle se prend toujours une clope pour passer le temps. Surtout que là, après sa pensée de tout à l'heure, elle était en train de se questionner sur pourquoi elle avait pensé ça, là, maintenant. Mais là, elle ne fuma pas. Parce que… ouais, on y revient, y'avait Cyborg. Et le fait qu'elle était quand même vachement jolie comme elle était. Car si Noodle se questionnait sur le trop plein de spontanéité de certaines de ses pensées, elle ne pouvait nier ou se cacher le fait que son amie était extrêmement belle. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle ne pouvait nier également qu'il commençait à faire vraiment. Mais alors vraiment très chaud.

Bon, encore que la buée et les milliards de gouttelettes sur les vitres, ça allait. Sauf que là, la jeune femme commençait à transpirer vraiment sérieusement et ça l'étouffait. Au sens propre. Au bout de 20 minutes, elle enleva son gilet léopard pour essayer d'avoir un peu moins chaud. Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que l'androïde bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil.

 _Elle doit sûrement être en train de rêver_ , pensa Noodle.

Cette dernière se rassit près de la baignoire, tentant d'ignorer l'écrasante chaleur qui régnait en maîtresse sur la pièce. Avant de conclure que si elle gardait tous ses habits, elle allait sûrement mourir de chaud. Toujours au sens propre. La guitariste ôta son pull et se mit à chercher un coin où le poser, en essayant de faire le moins attention possible aux multiples gouttes de sueur qui roulaient sur tout son corps. Elle trouva au bout de 2 minutes. C'est là que Cyborg commença à s'agiter de manière vraiment alarmante. Automatiquement, la Japonaise pensa à un horrible cauchemar. Quand son amie se mit à appeler à l'aide, le doute ne fut plus permis. C'est là qu'elle se souvint que 2D avait un jour réveillé Murdoc en ouvrant la fenêtre de la salle de bain de ce dernier.

 _Si ça se trouve_ , pensa-elle, _ça marchera aussi pour Cyborg…_

Justement, il y avait une petite fenêtre pas loin. Noodle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et aussitôt, la fraîcheur de l'extérieur se fit sentir tandis que la pièce redevint respirable. Et presque miraculeusement, cela tira le robot de son cauchemar. Cyborg respira lentement avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler calmement.

« Pfiouuu, putain, merci, Noods ! Je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais… »

Elle se stoppa net. Et eut la bouche bée en voyant son amie seulement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et de sa jupe. Dévoilant un corps absolument putain de parfait. A cet instant, l'androïde en oublia comment faire une phrase. Elle dut bien ravaler sa salive et se donner une paire de claques pour pouvoir reparler.

« …si t'as trop chaud, t'as qu'à venir me rejoindre, je déteste pas les bains à plusieurs. »

Noodle, voyant là une chance de se détendre, ôta sa jupe, ses bottes et ses sous-vêtements et se glissa dans la baignoire, face à son amie. La susnommée, d'ailleurs, avait aperçu une bouteille de shampooing/gel douche un peu plus haut et tenta de la prendre avec la main. Trop loin. Elle fut obligée de se lever. Sauf que comme elle était un peu petite, que la baignoire était aussi occupée par quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle avait un peu de mal à ne pas glisser, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Cyborg glissa et s'écrasa directement sur le corps de Noodle, qui eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas cracher un truc, genre un mollard qui se serait perdu dans sa bouche. Le robot fut assommé pendant quelques minutes et eut grand-peine à reprendre ses esprits.

 _Dire que cette journée avait si bien commencé…_ , pensa-elle.

Mais quand elle reprit vraiment ses esprits, ce fut là qu'elle se rendit compte que son corps nu et celui de son amie étaient carrément l'un sur l'autre. Et elle réalisa l'étonnante proximité entre leurs lèvres. Là, la guitariste cybernétique ne sut vraiment plus où se mettre et se mit à rougir comme une tomate beaucoup trop mûre.

« Euh… je… »

Ses mots se stoppèrent net. Noodle, elle, n'arrivait plus non plus à parler tellement la situation était… horriblement suggestive. Soudainement, comme mue par l'instinct, elle posa sa main sur les cheveux de Cyborg et les caressa. Cela fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur cette dernière, qui s'écarta et se replia sur elle-même. Encore au sens propre. Les deux femmes ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire, à cet instant précis. Ou plutôt, des idées peu catholiques leur venaient en tête mais ça les perturbait encore plus.

« Euh… Cy', le truc que tu voulais avoir… je peux te le mettre sur tes cheveux… enfin, si t'as envie… »

« N… Non, laisse, c'est bon. Je vais nous préparer à manger, il va être tard. »

Et illico presto, l'androïde sortit de la baignoire, prit une serviette et ses habits et disparut, laissant son « modèle » encore plus troublé qu'avant.

 _Plus tard_

 _Y'a quelque chose qui va pas._

Voilà LA pensée qui occupait Noodle à cet instant précis. Et ce alors que tout semblait aller bien. Le dîner était très bon, la jeune femme avait pu enfiler de nouvelles fringues, se passer un coup de peigne (et même de rouge à lèvres), et la maison était paisible. Oui, tout semblait aller bien. Sauf que non.

 _Y'a quelque chose qui va pas._

Parce que Cyborg était assise le plus loin possible d'elle. Parce que l'épisode de la baignoire l'avait énormément troublée. Parce qu'elle se posait des tas de questions sur son amie. Parce qu'elle se posait des tas de questions sur elle-même. Parce qu'elle se demandait si Cy' n'était QUE sa meilleure amie. Et parce qu'elle était un peu plus froide et distante depuis qu'elle était sortie de la baignoire et Noodle en était attristée.

 _Y'a quelque chose qui va pas._

Son repas était fini et Cyborg continuait, elle, de manger lentement. Cette dernière ne se rendit pas compte qu'à cet instant, Noodle était en train de bouger de chaise en chaise pour se rapprocher de son clone.

« Cy'. Faut qu'on parle. »

La concernée sursauta.

« Noods ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« C'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, c'est pourquoi tu m'évites et pourquoi tu ne me parles pas alors qu'i peine quelques heures, on rigolait au moins 1 fois par heure tellement on lâchait de vannes. »

Et à nouveau, les rougeurs. Et la confusion. Renforcée par le fait que le t-shirt _Vulgar_ de la guitariste et son pantalon noir étaient respectivement déchiré sur tout le bas-ventre et troué au milieu, exposant ses fines jambes. Dieu, qu'elle était sexy.

« Noodle… sois pas si près de moi… »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… enfin… je sais pas… »

« Oh ! C'est d'avoir chuté sur moi qui te trouble ? Ecoute, c'est qu'une chute, ça arrive à tout le monde… »

« Non, laisse tomber ! C'est juste que… je suis confuse… j'ai l'impression de me perdre… »

« Cyborg Noodle. »

En prononçant son nom en entier, Noodle avait placé ses mains sur le visage de l'androïde.

« Moi aussi, je l'étais. Mais là, je sais. Je sais qu'en fait, je t'aime. »

Et elle l'embrassa. Doucement, tendrement. Cela surprit Cy', qui garda les yeux ouverts avant de les fermer peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissa guider par sa plus tout à fait meilleure amie. La concernée glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amoureuse et lui caressa lentement le corps, ce qui arracha à l'androïde un soupir. Mais soudainement, elle rompit le baiser.

« Noods… »

« Ouais ? »

« J'aimerais bien que tu restes dormir, ce soir. J'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et j'ai plus envie de dormir seule. »

Noodle sourit.

« Je dormirai avec toi toutes les nuits que tu voudras… mon amour. »

Et sur ce, elle prit son amante dans ses bras et les deux partirent dans la chambre du robot. Inutile de vous dire ce qui s'ensuivit…

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Jacket x Cyborg Noodle

**Salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre avec… MYSTERE ET GOULE DE BOMME !**

 **Bon… enjoy, alors !**

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué (oui, ça fait très podcast nul mais ça va s'arranger très vite) mais certaines histoires romantiques ou pornos commencent avec un prétexte tout nul. Là, vous vous demandez qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec ce qui se passe en ce moment. Eh bien… donc, Jacket.

Notre cher Barths marchait donc à pas lé… marchait comme un elfe… marchait, engoncé dans son kigurumi de dinosaure, dans le studio de répétition de la petite vingtaine de ses souffre-douleurs de musiciens que je ne pense plus avoir besoin de vous présenter, vu que ce sont ceux qui dominent dans l'univers de Jacket (N.D.A : et dans le mien). Quand soudain…

« BOUH ! »

Ce à quoi Jacket répondit :

« YAAAAAAAH ! »

Ce à quoi Cyborg Noodle (car c'était elle qui s'était planquée), engoncée dans un kigurumi de raton-laveur appartenant à Jacket, rigola. Ce à quoi Jacket hésita entre gueuler ou faire un infarctus. Finalement, il décida de ne rien faire tandis que l'androïde continua son grand fou rire.

« Je savais que ça marcherait !, réussit-elle à dire entre 2 rires. Moi qui pensais qu'avec ce genre de déguisements, tu n'aurais même pas peur… ben, je me suis trompée ! »

« Ha ha ha, se contenta de répondre de façon blasée l'écrivain/alcoolique/Dieu vivant/John Stu ne provoquant aucune admiration (ne rien rayer) en chef. Super drôle, vraiment. »

Ce petit spectacle dura 5 minutes, avant que la blagueuse ne reprenne son calme.

« Pfff, putain… désolée de rigoler comme ça, mais si tu avais vu ta tête ! Rien que d'en reparler, cela me fait à nouveau rire… »

Elle s'interrompit, car Barths n'était plus face à elle et était parti s'installer sur le canapé en boudant. Le robot sourit et alla voir le boudeur, dont l'expression légèrement trop outrée lui redonna envie de rire un bon coup. Mais elle préféra réengager la conversation.

« Ben, alors ? Tu fais la tête ? »

« Déjà, répondit l'intéressé avec le ton de voix voulant explicitement dire qu'il était loin de sourire, à ton avis, Einstein ? Ensuite, tu fous quoi dans MON costume de raton-laveur ? »

« Je l'ai pris dans ton armoire pendant que tu étais encore en train de dormir. Je voulais voir si c'était aussi doux que ça en avait l'air. Et ça l'est. »

« Pfff… ravie pour toi. »

Cyborg souffla.

« Alleeeeez… tu vas pas bouder juste à cause d'une blague de merde ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on me fasse peur ! A chaque fois qu'on me fait ça, j'ai l'impression de mourir. Déjà que Till se cache tout le temps et me fait toujours peur… »

« Lequel ? Le vrai ou cette version cartoon qui est avec ses autres copains cartoons ? »

« Le cartoon. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je déteste qu'on fasse ça. »

« Tu sais ce que c'est, ton problème ? »

« Non. Et pourquoi tu changes de suj… »

« C'est que t'es un peu trop susceptible. »

« Moi, je suis susceptible ? »

« Oui. Tu es susceptible. Et tu boudes un peu trop pour rien. »

« En quoi je suis susceptible ? »

« Ben, cette situation qui se passe actuellement ne le prouve que trop bien. »

Jacket se tourna, toujours en boudant. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'écouter son amie. Fierté, tout ça… mais cela n'arrêta pas Cyborg, qui se replaça devant Jacket d'un pas léger. Et toujours avec son petit sourire en coin… ce qui ne faisait qu'agacer un peu plus notre bon Barths. Bon, c'est vrai, il prenait beaucoup de choses un peu trop à cœur.

« Tu vas pas grogner juste parce que je t'ai fait peur ? Je sais que je me répète, mais là, avoue que tu es quand même encore plus ridicule, chaque minute que tu passes à bouder. »

« Ouais ben, je boude, dit Jacket mais avec son sérieux en moins. Tu fais des trucs méchants, alors je te boude et je te parle plus, espèce de méchante ! »

« Je te vois sourire, là, tu fais du cinéma ! »

« Ouais, eh ben, je continuerai à faire du cinéma. Et rien ne changera ça. »

« Vraiment rien ? »

« Non. Vraiment rien. »

A cet instant, le sourire de Cyborg Noodle s'élargit. Elle n'était pas si sûre de ça… surtout avec l'ENORME perche que son ami lui tendait.

Jacket eut à peine le temps d'entendre le « Ouais, c'est ça… » prononcé par le robot femelle qu'il sentit les lèvres de cette dernière s'écraser sur les siennes. L'homme-dinosaure en fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba sur le canapé tandis que le double de Noodle… lui roulait le patin du siècle. Cela dura 2 minutes avant que Barths ne puisse reprendre son souffle, abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Pu-pu-pu-putain, mais Cy'… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Son incompréhension augmenta encore quand le raton-laveur profita de la position allongée du dinosaure pour s'allonger également sur lui.

« A ton avis ?, répondit l'intéressée.

« Euuuuh… »

« J'imagine que tu vas me demander si j'ai bu de l'alcool ou si je sais ce que je fais. La réponse est non, je n'ai rien bu et oui, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Et je sais surtout ce que j'ai envie de faire là, tout de suite, maintenant, avec le très séduisant homme-dinosaure que j'ai en face de moi. »

Incompréhension dans le cerveau de MrJacketBarths : +99999999

« Moi… séduisant ? Tu dois me… confondre avec un autre. »

Cette déclaration fit rigoler Cyborg.

« Oh, sérieux ? Monsieur le grand tombeur de ces dames et de ces messieurs ne se trouve pas beau quand on lui dit le plus sincèrement possible qu'il l'est ? »

« Mais… attends, tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

« Tu m'attires, Jack. Je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau. Si tu savais à quel point je me suis retenue de t'embrasser, à certains moments… et là… je peux enfin. »

La confusion dans le cerveau de l'écrivain augmenta encore plus. Confusion encore plus grande, car ouais, elle avait raison. D'habitude, le charmeur, le Don Juan sans faille, c'était lui ! (N.D.A : non, bien que Jacket puisse être autant en chaleur que le Patron, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un violeur. Il fait toujours attention au consentement) Et là… là… il était devenu l'homme le plus timide du monde face à, il devait se l'avouer, la classe et la beauté sous-jacente que Cyborg dégageait de toutes les parties de son être.

« Mais… on va vraiment le faire là, tout de suite ? »

« En tout cas, moi, j'en ai envie. Mais toi, tu en as envie ? »

Jacket réfléchit… environ 1 minute. Et hocha la tête pour dire un petit « oui ».

Cela fut un point de départ pour l'androïde costumé, qui s'allongea complètement sur le corps de son ami (enfin… plus tout à fait) et se remit à l'embrasser tendrement, tout en se mettant à lui caresser le visage. Ce qui fit plaisir au dominé, qui se laissa enfin aller pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. Les deux se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche, tels des assoiffés d'amour, tout en profitant du confortable canapé abritant ce début d'ébats. Déjà, cela les comblait l'un l'autre. Mais ce n'était qu'un début.

Les mains du robot se mirent à se promener sur le corps de son ami/amant et s'arrêtèrent sur son costume. De plus en plus excité, Barths prit un peu plus les choses en main et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire avant que les deux ne commencent à se retirer mutuellement les boutons de leurs kigurumis, tout en continuant leurs tendres et torrides baisers. Une fois leurs costumes ouverts et leurs peaux un peu plus dévoilées, les deux se relevèrent pour se retrouver en position assise et les mains des deux se promenèrent un peu plus en dessous des costumes, ce qui fit lâcher des petits couinements à Jacket et des râles à la fois lents et sensuels à Cyborg.

« Hmmm… »

Finalement, n'y tenant plus et ayant beaucoup trop chaud, nos deux amants, s'y prenant mutuellement, baissèrent leurs capuches et enlevèrent leurs costumes, se retrouvant uniquement vêtus d'un sous-vêtement. Se rallongeant, leurs caresses reprirent de façon bien plus sauvage et, l'un voulant sentir le plus possible la peau de l'autre, ils se tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, s'enroulant presque comme 2 serpents en rut. Et les gémissements de l'un ne donnaient que plus envie à l'autre de continuer, ce qui était compréhensible.

Jacket finit par retirer la culotte de Cyborg, cette dernière faisant de même avec le boxer du dominé, les laissant entièrement nus. L'androïde, en voyant le pénis en érection de son partenaire, eut soudainement une idée.

« Tourne-toi. »

L'écrivain à lunettes commença à se tourner pour se coucher sur le ventre, ses fesses bien en évidence, mais son amante l'arrêta.

« Non, non. Pas comme ça. Mets ta tête vers mes fesses. »

Simple, clair et précis. Barths comprit immédiatement ce que la guitariste cybernétique voulait faire et se plaça exactement comme elle lui dit, la laissant face à son pénis. Et la dominante commença à embrasser délicatement le bout du pénis du dominé, qui fit pareil en léchouillant les fesses de l'androïde.

« J'avoue que… aaaah… c'était simple mais il… fallait… oh, put… il fallait y penser… aaaah… surtout… t'arrête pas, c'est trop bon… _Jaaaaa_ … _Nein, nein, nein_ , pas par là… »

Depuis toutes ces minutes qu'ils faisaient si vigoureusement l'amour, Jacket allait finir par véritablement exploser. De plus, sensible comme il était à chaque toucher, à chaque baiser, à chaque truc qui touchait au sexe, il s'étonnait lui-même de s'être autant retenu… et il éclata, relâchant tout son sperme contenu jusqu'à présent sur la bouche de Cyborg, qui avala tout ce qui parvenait jusqu'à sa tête. Mais si vous pensez, petits malins, que cela allait arrêter cette frénésie sexuelle bouillonnante, vous avez tort. Car les yeux de Barths, se détournant de sa partenaire et regardant ce qui se trouvait tout autour, tombèrent sur… un seau de poulet frit. Et instantanément, une idée perverse lui traversa l'esprit.

« Tu m'as pas vraiment laissé le contrôle pendant tout ce temps… pas grave, j'ai trouvé un truc. Lève-toi. »

Et les deux se levèrent. Immédiatement, l'écrivain alla tout de suite chercher un morceau du snack et le prit. Il retourna ensuite vers Cyborg, qui s'était mise debout (ce qui donna une bonne occasion à son amant pour admirer le corps de l'androïde) et avait ce petit sourire qu'il adorait et qui signifiait qu'elle était curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer. Et ce qui allait se passer… eh bien, elle le sut tout de suite.

Le jeune homme se mit sur les genoux et approcha lentement le morceau de poulet, plus précisément l'os qui dépassait, du vagin du robot (ou plutôt, de son ersatz de vagin). Avant de, doucement mais sûrement, l'introduire à l'intérieur, arrachant de petits cris à la pénétrée. Une fois le poulet introduit, Jacket se mit à faire tourner l'os lentement tout en mangeant le snack. Cela prit 5 minutes de pur plaisir, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Pour le double de Noodle, ce plaisir toucha au divin quand furent combinés l'os de poulet ET la bouche de son partenaire contre son organe.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le plaisir de Cyborg explosa, les sensations furent extrêmement violentes et plaisantes à la fois, tous ses liquides se déversèrent sur son amant et elle dut se mordre les poings pour ne pas que ses hurlements se fassent entendre. Bordel, cette sensation était tellement fulgurante ! Et pourtant, les deux n'étaient pas des novices en matière de sexe… C'était sûrement ça, deux personnes très proches, se désirant et pouvant concrétiser ces désirs réciproques. En fait, c'était ça… l'amour.

Mais là, les deux étaient épuisés par ce moment fort intense. Qui avait juste démarré à cause d'une mauvaise blague. Et on en revient à ce dont je parlais au début.

« Bon… on fait quoi, maintenant ?, demanda Jacket.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je suis épuisée. »

« J'avoue que moi aussi, tout cela m'a fatigué. J'vais dormir un peu. »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre, Cyborg attrapa sa main et la retint fermement.

« Ah non, tu vas pas t'en aller comme ça après le si bon moment qu'on a passé ! Y'a une couverture sur le canapé, alors si on dort, j'aimerais bien que ce soit à deux ! Et sur ce canapé. Il est si confortable. »

Enchanté par cette proposition, l'écrivain accepta et rejoignit le robot dans ce lit improvisé pour se blottir contre elle. Un moment de paix idéal pour nos deux amoureux. Car oui, ils étaient amoureux et admettre le contraire serait pour eux une immense connerie.

« Cy' ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Merci. De m'avoir fait peur. Et de m'avoir proposé… tu sais quoi. »

« A moi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et j'ai passé un super moment. »

« Je crois que je t'aime. »

« Moi, je crois pas… j'en suis sûre. »

Et ils s'endormirent.

 _Autre part_

« Quelle arrogance ! D'où se permettent-ils de nous faire tous attendre ! _Das ist nicht nett_! (Traduction : « Ce n'est pas gentil ! ») ».

Celui qui venait de parler comme ça, c'était Richard. Mais pas le vrai Richard. En effet, à cause d'une histoire légèrement ridicule (N.D.A : que j'expliquerai dans une autre fanfic), il n'y avait pas un mais deux Rammstein. Les vrais et les cartoons tout droits issus de fancomics. Et le Richard qui venait de parler était un de ces cartoons.

Il faut dire que quand ces deux Rammstein et les Gorillaz attendaient dans le studio d'enregistrement et poireautaient alors qu'il avait été explicitement dit que la répétition avait lieu à 15 heures tapantes et que là, il était 17h15, là, on peut se dire qu'il y en a qui se foutent de la gueule du monde. Et ils commençaient tous à perdre patience. Surtout l'un des deux Till, qui montra ses crocs et se mit à rugir.

« Grrrr… Till, Ollie, Christian _und_ Flake, allez tout de suite chercher Jacket  & Cyborg Noodle ! »

Immédiatement et par peur de subir un nouveau _Bück Dich_ de la part de ce Till plus proche du chien enragé que de l'homme, les quatre cités sortirent du studio et se mirent à la recherche des 2 absents.

« Il ne pourrait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre que nous de faire toutes les corvées ?, questionna la version cartoonesque aux grands yeux mouillés d'Oliver Riedel.

« Oooh, tais-toi un peu !, rétorqua Christian, exaspéré. Toi, au moins, tu peux vivre un peu plus comme un être humain car on ne te force pas à manger ces foutus corn-flakes tout le temps ! »

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi l'autre « moi » t'en fait avaler tout le temps, intervint le vrai Till.

« Longue histoire… »

Leur discussion fut interrompue quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon et trouvèrent…

« Oh, regardez !, s'exclama Ollie. Jacket _und_ Cyborg sont allongés l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir froid en dormant ! Comme ça, ils peuvent se tenir chaud ! _Das ist so schön_ (C'est si gentil) ! »

« _W… Was_? Jacket et Cyborg… _zusammen in einem Sofa_ (ensemble dans un canapé) ? »

Christian avait lâché ça presque tout seul. Parce qu'il faut dire que si Ollie voyait ça de façon plutôt innocente, les trois autres furent bien plus étonnés face à la vision des deux, entièrement nus et dormant comme des bienheureux sur le canapé, avec une couverture sur le dos.

« Et vous, les amis, reprit le grand chauve, est-ce que vous accepteriez qu'on dorme tous ensemble pour se tenir chaud et ne pas attraper froid ? »

« Oooooh, _Gott_ , j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce garçon naïf ne comprend rien de ce qu'il se passe. »

Mais trêve de discussions, les quatre décidèrent de réveiller les dormeurs.

« Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, Cyborg. »

« Jacket ! Réveille-toi et… bouge ton gros cul de feignasse. Pfiouuu, c'est moi ou il est plus lourd que je ne le pensais ? »

Sauf que le quatuor d'Allemands se rendit compte que les deux étaient en fait littéralement collés l'un à l'autre. Ils décidèrent donc d'étirer le double humain endormi pour pouvoir les séparer.

« Allez… tirez ! »

« Je sens que ça vient, allez-y un peu plus fort ! »

« _Ja_ … on va y arriver. Dans 3 secondes… non, 2 ! »

Et les deux furent séparés dans un énorme « PLOP ! ».

« Nous avons réussi !, s'exclama Ollie. Nous les avons séparés ! »

Mais Till et les deux Flake avaient leur attention concentrée sur un détail, à savoir le « PLOP ! ». Car l'un des deux claviéristes reconnaissait bien ce bruit. Et le vrai Till également, vu qu'il chuchota à Christian :

« Ce bruit… ce ne serait pas celui que mon double fait quand il te fait un _Bück Dich_ ? »

 _Epilogue_

« Ah, _schließlich_ (enfin) ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ! On vous a attendu pour rien alors qu'il y avait une répétition ! »

Jacket et Cyborg se sentirent bien cons, surtout face à la _fucking_ perspicacité de Schneider. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils devaient répéter avec les autres et, face à une raison que vous comprendrez aisément, ils décidèrent d'inventer un mensonge.

« Eh bien… Cyborg essayait d'apprendre les riffs de _Halt_ et _Nebel_ , parce que ça aurait pu être bien de jouer ça en concert. Et moi, je répondais aux mails des fans. »

« Ah, vraiment ?, intervint Flake. Mais dites-nous, l'un de ces riffs, vous ne l'auriez pas refait comme ça ? »

Et il poussa… une imitation de cri de jouissance. Immédiatement, les 2 rougirent comme des tomates trop mûres tandis que le claviériste s'en allait.

« Heu, je n'ai pas compris, s'exclama Doom. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce cri ? »

« O… Oui, qu'est-ce que tu… veux insinuer ? »

« Rien, Cyborg. Rien, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

 **Reviews ?**


	5. Orange x Blue (Splatoon)

**HEEEEEEEEEY, I'M BACK, BITCHES ! Bonjour et bonsoir à tous, mes amis, MrJacketBarths est de retour !**

 **Et, pour vous, voici un nouveau chapitre d'** _ **Histoire(s) d'amour(s)**_ **, se passant dans un univers dans lequel je me suis plongé (sans mauvais jeu de mots) tout récemment et un peu par hasard (merci, Internet et DeviantArt). Univers qui implique des hybrides humain-calamar qui s'affrontent en se tirant de la peinture sur la gueule. J'vous en dis pas plus…**

 **Cette fanfic est l'adaptation d'un dessin trouvé sur, donc, DeviantArt, mais hélas, je ne sais pas qui en est l'auteur. Donc, si vous trouvez son nom, dites-le moi dans vos reviews !**

 **Enjoy !**

« Alors ? »

Blue ouvrit grand les yeux. Non pas parce qu'il était désarçonné par quelque chose, mais parce qu'actuellement, il savait **très bien** la question qui allait s'ensuivre juste après. Et c'est le genre de question qui, quand elle a été posée environ un million de fois depuis un bon bout de temps, finit par provoquer une réaction à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'ennui pur. Bon, faut dire, en même temps, il l'avait un peu cherché. Il se tourna donc vers la voix qui lui avait posé la question, à savoir celle de sa meilleure pote et colocataire officieuse (officieuse parce que même si elle passait beaucoup de temps chez son ami, elle avait sa propre maison), à savoir Orange.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qui aimes-tu le plus ? Callie ou Marie ? »

A cet instant, comme tous les autres jours où il a entendu cette question depuis… depuis combien de temps, déjà ? Oh, on s'en fout. Toujours est-il qu'à chacun de ce genre de moments, il lâche juste un long soupir ennuyé. Parce que là, il n'a plus vraiment envie de répondre à cette question. Mais replaçons quelque peu le contexte. Depuis quelque temps, Orange était persuadée que Blue s'était engagé dans un triangle amoureux avec les deux sœurs. Un peu comme dans toutes ces pièces de théâtre/comédies romantiques où t'as un type qui hésite toujours entre deux femmes pour on ne sait quelles raisons et où t'as toujours plein de quiproquos qui s'enchaînent les uns à la suite des autres. Ouais, des sacrées merdes, quoi. Et c'est exactement ce qui arrivait à l'Inkling. Sauf que là, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, en tout cas pour ce qui le concernait personnellement. Et, encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, c'était bien ça, le pire…

« Blue ? »

Le susnommé sembla revenir sur Terre à la mention de son nom. Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il devait répondre, quand même, histoire de ne pas passer pour un malpoli. Même s'il y avait toujours cette énorme et foutue lassitude qui ne voulait pas partir de son esprit. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers son amie.

« Hmmm ? »

« Hé, je sais que je te l'ai déjà posée beaucoup de fois, cette question, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

En effet, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et, toujours en effet, Blue le savait très bien. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le dire.

« Parce que je n'ai aucune réponse à ça. »

« Ça, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Un des yeux de Blue s'écarquilla.

« Et comment peux-tu le dire de façon si assurée ? »

« Parce que ça commence à faire des années que je te connais. Et que je sais quand tu me dis la vérité ou non, à force. »

Ah oui, ça, il l'avait oublié. Orange disposait réellement de ce genre de don. Cela n'allait pas aider Blue à faire comme s'il n'y avait rien. Encore un truc chiant en plus. Une petite montagne d'emmerdes qui est née d'une intention qui ne se voulait pas forcément mauvaise. Oui, le garçon-calamar bleu s'était un peu amusé à jouer à Casanova avec Callie et Marie, ça, c'était totalement vrai. Oh, rien de sexuel entre les trois, c'était juste des petites phrases à caractère ambiguë que les trois se faisaient entre eux. Parfois, des phrases à caractère romantique, parfois, des phrases à valeur de rejet (même si cela ne voulait un peu rien dire). Ils ne faisaient pas ça tout le temps. Mais ils le faisaient assez pour que tous leurs amis se mettent un peu à les charrier à ce sujet. Quand c'était les autres potes de Blue, ça allait, ça le faisait rire. Mais là, il était seul avec Orange.

« Hé, j'ai l'impression que t'as honte de parler de personnes pour qui t'éprouverais des sentiments. »

Il était seul avec Orange et ça lui rappelle la raison de pourquoi il déconnait un peu avec les deux sœurs. Parce que oui, il voulait exprimer des sentiments en faisant ça. Mais non, c'était pas des sentiments envers les deux…

« Non, j'ai pas honte. Pourquoi tu crois ça ? »

« Ben, je sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu restes toujours silen-MMMPFH ! »

Rompant son silence (et sa presque apathie) pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Blue posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Orange. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas pensé faire, il y a encore deux jours. Mais il faut croire qu'avec les soudaines impulsions naissant parfois dans notre cerveau, tout peut devenir soudainement possible. Et puis, bon… ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il avait envie de juste faire ça. D'ailleurs… est-ce qu'Orange était en train de lui rendre son baiser ou il rêvait ? Nan, nan, elle le lui rendait bien. OK, cette fois, là, l'Inkling bleu était autorisé à se croire dans un rêve ayant fait irruption par surprise dans sa vie. Et franchement, des rêves comme ça, ça ne lui déplairait pas d'en refaire plus souvent…

Après 2 minutes, les deux humains-calamars s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre un peu d'air. Leurs yeux se rouvrirent et ils se sourirent.

« Tu devrais aussi savoir que je ne suis pas le plus doué pour dire les choses clairement. »

« Mh. Je le sais… mais là, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Là, j'ai plus envie de rattraper le temps perdu… »

A ces mots, le sourire de Blue s'élargit. Et il se rapprocha plus près de sa, désormais, petite amie.

« Bien sûr qu'on va le rattraper… »

 **Et voili voilou ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu, malgré le fait que là, il est un peu plus de 23h30 et que je termine ça en étant un peu fatigué.**

 **Sur ce, n'oubliez pas la petite review et je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite de mes projets et le commencement de nouveaux !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
